1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a first-in first-out (FIFO) control circuit.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a receiving circuit and a transmitting circuit in a certain device independently include FIFO buffers, respectively.
Accordingly, when the FIFO buffer in one circuit is used, sometimes the FIFO buffer in the other circuit is not used, and, in this case, the usability of the FIFO buffers becomes deteriorated.
For the configuration as described above, sometimes a FIFO buffer in which plural applications (for reception, transmission, etc.) can be set with a register and software is used and the FIFO buffer is shared between the receiving circuit and the transmitting circuit.
However, in this configuration, it is necessary to have divided an area of one FIFO buffer into areas for reception and transmission in advance with software. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the size of the FIFO buffer necessary for actual data transfer does not match the size of the secured FIFO buffer, and, in this case, the transfer efficiency of data becomes deteriorated.